


Well, Ain't That a Bitch?

by esmeeeeme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, I really don't know what the fuck I'm doing but #yolo, Implied/Referenced Torture, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeeeeme/pseuds/esmeeeeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter Grif is really tired of this bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Ain't That a Bitch?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donutism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donutism/gifts).



> AN: Just so we're clear, Sajni is the one that ruined my life with this show. And dare I say, also improve it. By ruin, I have watched the entirety of seasons 7, 8, 9 and 10 and 11 in three days. By improve, shit it's Red vs. Blue, it's evidently fucking amazing. I’m Team Red, but I’ll be goddamn because I love these characters so much. 
> 
> Sajni is now one of my best friends and I don’t know where I’d be now if it wasn’t for having her in my life. Met her when I was a freshman in high school, she was a sophomore at the time. She helped make the ride a whole lot easier. Wrote this while I had a holiday, she was at school. So how does the old saying go….SUCK IT BLUE. 
> 
> This takes place before Sarge motivates the guys. Not my usual length, but eh, it’s a start. and Obviously, I don't own RvB. If I did, I'd be working in Austin right now. I would like that.

What the hell was home anyway?

Dexter Grif tried not to feel hurt whenever Church said all that bullshit. How they were all problems, how they were all useless. Good for nothing assholes who didn't care.

It enraged him, but now, he just felt numb. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Right.

He was right.

Church-Alpha-No, Epsilon-Not dead ghost-AI whatever the fuck he was, he was right.

A fucking problem. A pawn. Simulation soldiers.

That's what he was, that's what they all were. Labrats, a ragtag team of idiots, disposable rookies used as pawns just so the higher higher ups could test out their skills. What other poor sons of bitches had to go through the same lie? What other bastards had been victims of the same goddamn scheme? Just how many other “poor testing” and “inept” soldiers have been killed just because they got a low test score?

Pawns, disposable, that’s what they all were to them. A little obstacle course for their precious Freelancers.

Even now, he still had nightmares of falling off the cliff. Of dying, of being killed by the Meta. He still had nightmares of the possibility Simmons getting shot. Of all the goddamn death, or non-death but then death again, it didn't make any fucking sense. None of this made sense.

He should be used to this by now.

He's almost died, the heat felt scorching in the desert. Heat, cold, the rumbling of the Warthog under his armor. It was so many different sensations with one thing in common; the rapid heart beat and the fear that he was going to die.

Now that he learned the truth, he knew there was no going back to life before the military. No airport terminal to come out to, no baggage to claim-

Wait. Who was he kidding? He didn't need any more baggage than he already had. And that's saying something: he knows Church. The entire reason they’re in this mess is because he-no, the director, wait, the Alph-Who fucking _knows_ anymore!

Wherever the fuck his sister was, he didn't know.

No going back, no return to the home he once had on Earth.

All that was left was a box canyon and as much as he hated to say it, the reality that they are all wrapped up in this Freelancer-space-rebellion-vengeance-conspiracy bullshit. And all of it, it was far from over.

Ain't that a bitch. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for RvB, and normally, this shit would’ve been longer, but I got some English homework calling my name. And Season 12…..Decisions, decisions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
